You Are My Everything
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Melanie Symphonia isn't your average Tamer, but she doesn't know that. Follow her as she tries to find her missing parents, fight monster and find love with her best friend. However, the secret she herself is unaware of may cause things to become even more complicated.
1. Bio

Name: Melanie 'Melody' Symphonia

Age: 13

Looks: Palish skin, bluebell eyes, white hair that goes down her back and with two long strands that frame her face, scrawny.

Family: Merrick Symphonia(Father, unknown), Belle Eve 'Bell' Lucerna(Mother, unknown), Mars Symphonia(Paternal grandfather), Matilda Symphonia(Paternal grandmother), Mathias Symphonia(Brother, age 23), Marshall Symphonia(Brother, age 21), Mark Symphonia(Brother, age 19), Marcus Symphonia(Brother, age 17), Max Symphonia(Brother, age 15), Milo Symphonia(Brother, age 11), Miles Symphonia(Brother, age 9), Mason Symphonia(Brother, age 7), Matthew Symphonia(Brother, age 5) and Micheal Symphonia(Brother, age 3).

Outfit: When at home, she wears a patchy dress of black, dark purple, and light purple, with two ribbons coming from her back and wear light periwinkle sandals on her feet(Look at Acerola from Pokémon Sun and Moon). When anywhere but home, she wears a blue themed dress with white ruffled material on the chest and a blue, black, and white plaid section beneath it. Two thin straps cover the shoulder. The skirt is divided in two sections, with most of it navy, lined by three sections of white frills and a light grey design around the middle. Sticking out from the bottom is blue plaid(Pretty Rhythm; Spring Check One Piece) She also wears dark blue leggings and brown boots. On her right wrist, she wears a bracelet made up of a silver bell and blue ribbon.

Occupation: School Student/Tamer in training.

Dom Energy Color: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Violet, Pink and White.

Dom Abilities: Sight Dom, Gesture Dom, Voice Dom, Energy Dom and Enviro Dom.

Positive Traits: Friendly, sweet, warm(to those who deserve it), smart.

Negative Traits: Cold, quiet(to those she hates)gives into pressure of dangerous situations, easily upset.

History: Melanie is the middle child and only daughter of the Symphonia family eleven children. Melanie at times didn't mind being the only girl, but longs to be with other girls. Shortly after her brother Micheal is born, her father and mother disappear. With both her parents gone, she her older brother Max and her younger brothers are raised by their parental grandparents. A few months before turning fourteen, her grandparents move the family back to the old Symphonia house in Old Mill Village, where they lived until Melanie was six. Now, Melanie and her younger brothers must adjust to living among people after living around monster and ghosts for so long.


	2. Returning to Old Mill

My Pov

I laid on the roof of our house, taking in the sun. I almost drifted off to sleep when-

"Melanie! Hurry up and help us with the boxes!" a voice yelled. I sat up and saw my older brother, Max, glaring up at me, arms crossed and tapping his foot. I focused my Dom Energy and created a pair of wings. I flew down and landed in front of him. "Put your wings away!" I made them vanish instantly. "You can't show off your Dom Energy like that in the open. What if somebody sees you?"

"No one will see me. I look before I fly." I said. Max rolled his eyes.

"Just help with the boxes." We weren't moving out. In fact, we were moving back to our old home. We had to move when I was six years old. My younger brothers(Mason, Matthew and Micheal) were depressed since they had to leave their birthplace. However, my older brothers and other younger brothers told them all about Old Mill and they were much more comfortable about the move. I helped move my, Milo and Micheal's stuff into their rooms. Our house was the biggest in Old Mill as our parents had built it from the ground up. They wanted a big family and they got it. Eleven kids, ten boys and one girl. Me. After moving into the house, Grandpa came to me.

"Melanie, there are two families that live in Old Mill. The Zicks and the Thaurs. They are Tamer families." Grandpa said. My eyes widen. If I was a dog, my tail would have been wagging with joy. Mostly because of the Thaurs. I had been best friends with their son, Tadduja "Teddy" Thaur. I touched my bell bracelet. Teddy had given this to me before we had to move. "Also, they're children are Tamers-in-training. So, you're no longer the only Tamer around."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. Grandma came in with my outside clothes. I wore a different outfit when I was at home and a different one when I wasn't home.

"Change into these and go introduce yourselves to them and several other of our neighbors." Grandma said. I would meet the Zicks and Thaurs, but I could care less about our other neighbors. I changed my clothes and headed out. Grandma told me that the Barrymore house was near the flower shop, so it didn't take long to find it. I rang the doorbell and a blonde, kind-looking woman answered the door.

"Hello. My name is Melanie Symphonia." I said. She seemed surprised by my name. "Me and half my family just moved back to Old Mill and my grandparents wanted me to come and say hello."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Melanie. I'm Greta Barrymore. One moment. Zick! Come here please." the woman said. Soon a boy with blue hair and dark eyes came to the door. If I had to guess, he was a year younger than me. "Zick, this is Melanie."

"Hello." Zick said, waving slightly.

"Hi! Is it true your a Tamer too?" I asked. Zick seemed surprised that I knew about Tamers.

"Yeah. Are you?" Zick asked. I nodded my head. Zick held out his hand. I took it and we shook hands. "I hope we can be great friends."

"Me too, Zick." I said.

"Hey Zick!" a voice called. I looked and saw a girl with brown/orange hair and eyes. "Oh. Hi. I'm Elena."

"Hi. I'm Melanie." I said. The two of us shook hands.

"Are you a Tamer too?" Elena asked. I nodded. "Cool! Hope you, me and Zick can be friends."

"Me too. It'd be nice being around another girl. Well, I need to go say hi to the Thaurs." I said.

"Really? Well whatever you do, watch out for that troublemaker, Teddy Thaur." Elena warned. I looked at her at little strange before walking away. I waved goodbye. It didn't take too long to reach the Thaur House. I walked up the small staircase and then rang the doorbell. I waited only a few seconds before the door opened to reveal Mrs. Thaur.

"Hi Mrs. Thaur." I said, smiling.

"Melanie? Melanie, is that you?" Mrs. Thaur asked. I nodded. She hugged me and I welcomed it. I felt happy. I missed my mom a lot and so having Mrs. Thaur hug me made me feel really happy. "When did you move back?"

"Just now." I said. "Is Teddy home?"

"Yes. He'll be so happy to see you." Mrs. Thaur said. She led me to the living room and sat me on the couch. "Teddy! There's someone here to see you." I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Who's here to see me?" Teddy asked. I peeked over the couch and blushed. Teddy was so tall now. And handsome in my opinion. I shook my head. What are you thinking?

"They're sitting on the couch." Mrs. Thaur said. I heard Teddy coming toward me. I bowed my head and tucked myself in a ball. Why was I so nervous?

"Who are you?" Teddy asked. I looked up and made eye-contact with him. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah." I said. I held up my wrist, showing the bracelet he made for me. He looked at it, then at me.

"Mel-Bell?" Teddy asked. Mel-Bell was the nickname Teddy gave me. The nickname I had for him was Tad, as his full first name was Tadduja. I nodded my head. Teddy wrapped his arms around my waist, lifted me off the couch and spun me around. I wrapped my arms around and laughed. "You're back! You came back!" Teddy pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged him back.

"See? I told you he'd be happy to see you, Melanie." Mrs. Thaur said.

"Mom, me and Mel-Bell are gonna go out for a while." Teddy said. Teddy took my hand and we ran out of the house.

"Bye, Mrs. Thaur! It was nice to see you again!" I called to her. As me and Teddy went all over Old Mill, going to all of our old places, I held onto his hand. The whole time, I saw Teddy differently than I had before. Could it be that... I was falling in love with Teddy?


End file.
